Bon Bon and Lyra: Love Is Magic
by Windrises
Summary: Takes place in the Equestria Girls universe. Bon Bon writes the screenplay for the school play. Lyra tries to support Bon Bon, but Principal Cinch's intimidating nature makes things hard. Along the way, Bon Bon and Lyra's feelings, for each other, become more clear and their bond grows.


Notes: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is based on Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which was created by Lauren Faust.

Bon Bon and her best friend, Lyra Heartstrings, graduated from Canterlot High a few months ago. They started going to college along with several of their former Canterlot High friends.

One day, Bon Bon ran around the hallway, while looking excited. She found Lyra and said, "I've got big news."

Lyra asked, "What's going on?"

Bon Bon answered, "I finished writing the screenplay for the school play." Bon Bon handed a spare copy of it to Lyra and said, "The play's going to be presented in front of hundreds of people."

Lyra replied, "I'm proud of you."

Bon Bon said, "I would never have been able to get this play done without your support."

Lyra blushed and replied, "Thank you, but you're giving me too much credit."

Bon Bon said, "I feel like you always deserve more credit."

Lyra replied, "You're the best."

Vice-Principal Cheerlie walked up to Bon Bon and said, "Principal Cinch wants you to come to her office as soon as possible."

Bon Bon was nervous that Principal Cinch was mad about something that had to do with her screenplay. She asked, "Did Principal Cinch tell you why she wants to see me?"

Vice-Principal Cheerlie answered, "I'm sorry, but she didn't tell me anything else."

Bon Bon sighed and said, "She probably wants to complain about my screenplay."

Lyra patted Bon Bon on the back and replied, "I'm sure that's not what's going on. She might to congratulate you on doing such a good job."

Bon Bon responded, "I'm not so sure about that. Principal Cinch doesn't seem like the type of person, who ever wants to give her students good news."

Lyra said, "You won't find out what's going on, unless you visit her."

Bon Bon replied, "Fair point."

A few minutes later, Bon Bon appeared in Principal Cinch's office. She sat down, while looking nervous. She said, "Um, hi Principal Cinch."

Principal Cinch replied, "Greetings, Bon Bon. Is your play going to be ready on time?"

Bon Bon said, "Yes. The cast learned all of their lines and Rarity's made more than enough costumes. Did you read my screenplay?"

Principal Cinch replied, "I never read that type of stuff. It would make me sleep on the job which would be bad for my reputation."

Bon Bon asked, "Is there any specific reason you asked me to come here?"

Principal Cinch had an intimidating look on her face while saying, "You have quite a responsibility."

Bon Bon asked, "What do you mean?"

Principal Cinch answered, "Your school play needs to razzle dazzle the people that attend the event. Being the writer of a screenplay automatically gives you a reputation. If the writing of your play impresses the audience you'll have a good reputation, but if your school play turns out badly you'll ruin this school's reputation."

Bon Bon said, "I have confidence that the play won't be bad."

Principal Cinch had an angry look on her face while saying, "If your play turns out a dud this will be your last year at this college."

Bon Bon said, "You can't make me lose three years of college just because of a mediocre play."

Principal Cinch had an evil smile on her face while saying, "A person with a reputation as strong as mine can easily have you removed from the college. Don't let me down."

Bon Bon walked around the hallway while looking a little depressed. Lyra asked, "What's going on?"

Bon Bon answered, "If the play gets bad reception I'll get kicked out of college."

Lyra replied, "Principal Cinch couldn't do that to you."

Bon Bon said, "Her reputation could lead to the end of college for me."

Lyra nervously replied, "But college would suck without you. We wouldn't be able to participate in anymore Battle of the Bands and you couldn't pretend to be a secret agent, called Sweetie Drops, anymore."

Bon Bon tried to look confident, while saying, "My screenplay isn't a flawless masterpiece, but I think that the crowd will like it. Did you read the screenplay?"

Lyra held hands with Bon Bon, while saying, "Yes and I think that you did a great job. I believe that the people will be amazed by it."

Bon Bon smiled and said, "Thank you Lyra. I can always count on you to lift my spirits."

Lyra replied, "Anything for you."

Bon Bon said, "I better see how the cast and crew are doing."

Bon Bon went to the set of the play. She found Rarity and asked, "How are things going?"

Rarity answered, "Absolutely wonderful. I've designed dozens of my finest outfits."

Trixie came by, wearing a purple princess dress, and asked, "Is this the best dress you made for me?"

Bon Bon asked, "Is it not good enough?"

Trixie answered, "It's not good enough for someone as great and powerful as me."

Bon Bon nervously said, "Please don't complain Trixie. This is a school play, not a theatrical movie."

Trixie sighed and said, "I suppose this is good by the standards of school plays."

Rarity proudly replied, "Thank you."

Bon Bon said, "This play has to be something special."

Trixie proudly said, "I'll save this play from being boring. I'm the female lead of the play so I'm going to to be as great and powerful. However you picked a bland choice to play the male lead."

Flash Sentry replied, "Hey."

Rarity said, "He was only picked, because he agreed to be in it for minimum wage."

Flash replied, "Hey again."

Trixie stuffed some hay into Flash's mouth and said, "Don't ruin my great and powerful acting with your dorky personality."

Flash proudly said, "I'm actually pretty cool." Rarity and Trixie rolled their eyes.

A few weeks later it was the night of the play. Bon Bon looked around and saw a few hundred people walking in.

Pinkie Pie jumped to Bon Bon and asked, "How are you feeling about the play?"

Bon Bon answered, "I'm excited, but nervous."

Pinkie Pie said, "You're nervouscited."

Bon Bon asked, "Is that a real term?"

Pinkie Pie answered, "I don't know, but I wish you the best of luck."

Bon Bon smiled and said, "Thank you."

Bon Bon looked around and saw Mr. and Mrs. Cake walk in. Mrs. Cake asked, "Aren't you excited for the play?"

Mr. Cake answered, "Yep, but I hope it doesn't turn out bad. Awkward acting makes me faint."

Trixie walked up to Bon Bon and said, "I assure you that this will be the best play that you've ever ben at."

Bon Bon replied, "Thank you Trixie. I hope the crowd loves you."

Trixie proudly said, "The crowd will absolutely adore me."

Bon Bon replied, "If you say so."

Lyra walked up to Bon Bon and said, "I think that the audience is going to have a strong reaction to the play."

Bon Bon replied, "I hope that it's the good type of strong."

Lyra gently rubbed Bon Bon's hair while saying, "Just in case they don't like your play I want you to know that I think you did a good job. I don't think just because we're so close. I seriously think that you have talent."

Bon Bon replied, "Thank you. You're the best." She hugged Lyra and said, "You're such an awesome friend."

Lyra giggled and replied, "Sometimes I forget we're best friends and not a couple."

Bon Bon asked, "What do you mean?"

Lyra blushed with embarrassment and answered, "Nevermind."

Bon Bon and Lyra sat next to Maud Pie. Maud got out her rock and said, "Boulder really wanted to see a play."

Trixie walked onstage and said, "Prepare to be amazed by the flawless and eloquent acting of the great and powerful Trixie!" The crowd was surprised by how boastful Trixie was, but they were nice enough to clap. Trixie had a smug smile on her face while the crowd clapped. She was obsessed with getting attention.

A few minutes later, the play started. The play was about a spoiled princess, played by Trixie, who meets a generic prince, played by Flash Sentry. The princess and prince eventually bond and fall in love.

Trixie's performance was meant to only be a little snooty and overdramatic, but Trixie hammed it up hard. The fact that she had peanut butter crackers on her chin wasn't something that the audience appreciated. Despite all that the crowd, other than Principal Cinch, seemed to be enjoying the play.

After ten minutes of Trixie being silly, Flash's character showed up. His acting was so generic, that it made Mr. Cake faint.

Bon Bon watched the play, while feeling nervous. She had anxiety, about the crowd giving up on the play and Principal Cinch kicking her out of college.

Lyra could tell that Bon Bon was worried so she held held her hand and whispered, "It's going to be okay."

Bon Bon whispered, "Thank you." Bon Bon kept thinking about what Lyra said, about forgetting that they weren't dating. Bon Bon wondered why Lyra would think that. Bon Bon had considered Lyra her greatest friend and the most loyal and supportive person she knew. Thinking of Lyra as more than a friend felt a little weird for Bon Bon, but she was emotionally moved by how highly Lyra thought of her.

After the play was over, Trixie bowed, which made a few hundred people clap. After that, Flash bowed, which made twenty people clap.

Trixie said, "It feels good to be the fan favorite of the play."

Flash tried to be nice so he said, "You did a great job."

Trixie replied, "I saved the play from your blandness."

Flash said, "Hey."

Trixie replied, "You're lucky I got some more for you." She put hay in Flash's mouth. Flash was embarrassed to admit, that he thought the hay tasted good.

Bon Bon walked up to Principal Cinch and asked, "What did you think of my play?"

Principal Cinch answered, "I thought it was boring and had very questionable acting."

Flash said, "Hey again."

Trixie asked, "How much hay could you possibly eat?"

Principal Cinch answered, "Despite my distaste for your play don't worry about getting expelled."

Bon Bon responded, "But you said that a bad play would get me kicked out of college."

Principal Cinch said, "I didn't like your play, but the crowd enjoyed it. Thanks to that your reputation has been saved."

Bon Bon asked, "Are you at least a little proud of me?"

Principal Cinch answered, "Eh."

Lyra hugged Bon Bon and said, "I'm super proud of you."

Bon Bon replied, "And I'm proud of you."

Lyra asked, "What did I do?"

Bon Bon answered, "You inspired me and always filled me with hope. You helped me through any dark times that I may have had."

Lyra replied, "You're welcome."

Bon Bon asked, "May I give you a kiss?"

Lyra blushed and said, "I'd love it if you did." Bon Bon gave Lyra a kiss on the cheek.

Bon Bon nervously asked, "Was that okay?"

Lyra answered, "Yes, but I was hoping for something sweeter."

Bon Bon jokingly asked, "Are you talking about the candy type of kiss?"

Lyra answered, "No." She kissed Bon Bon on the lips.

Bon Bon blushed and said, "Thank you." She took a long pause and said, "You're my best friend."

Lyra replied, "I think we're more than friends now."

Principal Cinch replied, "Kissing at school is bad for your reputation." Bon Bon and Lyra ignored Principal Cinch. They were too busy realizing that romance is magic.

First year college student Bon Bon and her best friend, Lyra Heartstrings, recently admitted to having a crush on each other. However, they haven't asked each other on a date, yet. They apparently forgot that they're not the ones, who have the word shy in their name.

During lunch, Bon Bon and Lyra sat next to each other. Bon Bon felt nervous about her and Lyra's new relationship, but she tried to keep things casual. She asked, "How are things going?"

Lyra answered, "Um, good. However Trixie got another detention."

Bon Bon smiled and said, "I saw that coming."

Lyra asked, "How has your school day been going so far?"

Bon Bon answered, "Um, quite well. We had to present our book reports today. Mine went okay, but Maud Pie's report about a rock book made the class fall asleep."

Lyra giggled and said, "It seems like rocks don't rock."

Bon Bon and Lyra were silent for the next minute. Bon Bon wanted to get the nerve to ask Lyra out, but she could feel her fear. After calming down she said, "Even though we admitted our feelings to each other we haven't actually been on a date yet."

Lyra replied, "That's true."

Bon Bon nervously asked, "Do you want to go on a date to Mr. and Mrs. Cake's cafe after school?"

Lyra smiled and said, "Of course I do."

Bon Bon replied, "I'll meet you there at five p.m."

Lyra responded, "Okay."

After school Bon Bon bumped into Trixie, because Trixie wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. Trixie said, "I'm sorry about that Sweetie Drops."

Bon Bon replied, "My name's Bon Bon, not Sweetie Drops."

Trixie said, "Whatever."

Bon Bon nervously said, "I have a little problem."

Trixie lifted up Bon Bon's chin and said, "I have some advice for you."

Bon Bon asked, "What is it?"

Trixie answered, "Tell someone who actually cares about you about your problem."

After Trixie walked away Rarity walked up to Bon Bon and asked, "What's going on?"

Bon Bon asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

Rarity answered, "It depends on how interesting the secret is."

Bon Bon said, "Nevermind then."

Rarity replied, "I was mostly joking so go ahead and tell me what you're concerned about."

Bon Bon said, "My first date with Lyra is in an hour."

Rarity asked, "Your first date?"

Bon Bon asked, "What's surprising about that?"

Rarity asked, "Isn't this like your seventy fifth date with her?"

Bon Bon answered, "No it's not. We were just friends, until a few days ago. I've never been on a date before. I'm worried that I'll mess things up."

Rarity said, "Don't worry. I know how to help you. Come with me."

Meanwhile, Trixie wasn't paying attention again, so she accidentally bumped into Lyra. Trixie said, "I'm sorry about that Lacey."

Lyra replied, "It's Lyra, not Lacey."

Trixie responded, "You people need to get easier to remember name."

Rarity took Bonn Bon to an empty room of the school and said, "In order to be successful at dating you need the perfect outfit."

Bon Bon replied, "I don't see why the outfit's so important."

Rarity was in love with fashion so hearing Bon Bon say that was like hearing a curse word. Rarity looked a little frustrated while saying, "Be careful how you describe fashion when you're around me."

Bon Bon nervously said, "I'm sorry."

Rarity pulled out a tuxedo and asked, "Isn't this a great outfit to wear on your date?"

Bon Bon answered, "That's too fancy."

Rarity pulled out a Unikitty costume and asked, "How about this?"

Bon Bon answered, "That seems more like a Halloween costume. I appreciate the help, but I think that I'll pick out the outfit myself."

Rarity sighed and said, "Okay, but your fashion is kind of mediocre."

While walking around the hallway, Bon Bon bumped into Principal Cinch. Principal Cinch asked, "Where are you headed to?"

Bon Bon nervously said, "A date."

Principal Cinch sternly replied, "Dating is bad for your reputation."

Bon Bon said, "Then I don't care about my reputation."

Principal Cinch replied, "Not caring about your reputation is terrible for your reputation." Bon Bon ignored her and walked away.

Meanwhile Lyra saw Rarity and said, "Greetings Rarity."

Rarity hoped that she could help Lyra pick out an outfit. She asked, "Do you need any help picking an outfit for your date?"

Lyra answered, "No."

Rarity looked disappointed while saying, "My chances of being able to run a boutique are getting smaller."

About an hour later, Bon Bon showed up to Mr. and Mrs. Cake's cafe while wearing a yellow dress. A few minutes later Lyra entered while wearing a green dress. After ordering a couple of milkshakes Bon Bon and Lyra sat down at ones of the tables.

Bon Bon said, "Your dress is really pretty."

Lyra replied, "Thank you. I tried to get a dress at Goodwill, but some guy named Lelouch took them all. Because of that I had to buy a new dress."

Bon Bon said, "I've heard of Lelouch. People told me that he's a big zero."

Lyra replied, "Your dress is nice too. It makes you look extra pretty."

Bon Bon blushed and said, "It's nice to finally be on a date with you."

Lyra replied, "I was looking forward it for hours."

Bon Bon held Lyra's hand and said, "No matter what type of relationship we end up having you'll always be my first and greatest friend."

Lyra replied, "Thank you."

Bon Bon said, "I'm not going to lie."

Lyra replied, "Applejack will respect you for that."

Bon Bon said, "I was really nervous about asking you out. I've been thinking about asking you out all week, but I kept chickening out."

Lyra replied, "I was scared about it too. I was worried that we'd just be friends forever."

Bon Bon asked, "Just friends? We've always had a bond that's too close to ever have the word just in front of it."

Lyra asked, "What's wrong with the word just?"

Bon Bon answered, "Just is about limitations and stuff that's only one thing. You are more than thing to me. You're a friend, an advice giver, an inspiration, and the person that's brought more happiness to my friend than anybody else."

Lyra replied, "But I'm the one with who has the word heart in their last name so I should be the one talking about the special happiness that you bring to my heart."

Mr. Cake overheard them and said, "They shouldn't hate on the word just."

Mrs. Cake asked, "Why not?"

Mr. Cake answered, "It just seems like something that you shouldn't do."

Bon Bon asked, "Do you remember the first time we met?"

Lyra answered, "I remember that it was eight years ago, but I don't remember much of the details."

Bon Bon said, "I was playing rock, paper, scissors with Snips and Snails when I saw you on the playground. You caught my interest so I walked over to where you were and started talking to you. We bonded instantly. After recess was over we had to stop talking and head back to our separate. I felt excitement in my heart from getting to talk to you, but I didn't know why. Now I realize that I've always cared about you."

Lyra used a napkin to cover up the big blush that was on her face. She said, "I never liked school, until I met you. Getting to see you made school worth it. I was thrilled when we started having classes together."

Bon Bon said, "We had a lot of fun playing on the playground. I pretended to be a secret agent and you played the Bugbear, my pretend enemy."

Lyra giggled and replied, "Those were fun times."

Bon Bon said, "We can keep having fun times. Now that we're closer than ever we'll probably have better times than ever before."

Lyra got excited and said, "I look forward to that."

Bon Bon asked, "Why do you need to look forward to it? We're already starting to be having the best times of our lives."

Lyra smiled and replied, "That's true."

Bon Bon and Lyra stared into each other's eyes. They smiled and blushed at each other. Bon Bon got caught up in the moment and said, "I love you." She instantly got embarrassed and said, "I'm sorry."

Lyra replied, "There's no need to be sorry about admitting the truth. I love you too." Bon Bon and Lyra kissed each other.

Mrs. Cake said, "I'm sorry, ladies, but we're about to close the cafe for the night."

Bon Bon said, "We've been here longer, than I thought we have. It seems like times flies, when you're hanging out with who you love."

Dr. Hands, Dr. Hooves' human counterpart, said, "Time doesn't fly no matter how much fun you're having. People are unhappy with how much free time they get, so they act like time can fly."

Lyra replied, "No offense, but we didn't ask for your opinion."

Dr. Hands said, "My statement was a fact, not a opinion."

Since the cafe was closing, Bon Bon and Lyra walked out. Bon Bon walked Lyra home and kissed her goodnight.

The next day, Rarity walked up to Bon Bon and asked, "How did your date go?"

Bon Bon smiled and answered, "Very well. I had a great time talking about my best memories with her."

Rarity asked, "What about the fashion?"

Bon Bon answered, "It's the emotional impact of the heart that matters, not the look of the outfit."

Rarity said, "That would be a terrible quote, for my future boutique."

Meanwhile, Trixie bumped into Lyra. Lyra said, "I had a great night."

Trixie smiled and replied, "Tell me about it."

Lyra said, "But I thought you didn't want to listen to me."

Trixie replied, "I usually don't, but you used the word great, which intrigues the great and powerful Trixie!"


End file.
